Twenty-Six and Counting
by DarkLilyAndRose
Summary: Naraku's dead, but so is Kagome. Will she come through and survive, or does fate have other plans for the Shikon miko? A story told in inter-connected drabbles (Around 400 words each). SesshomaruKagome. Rating may change due to context.
1. Alive

**A**live

"NO—KAGOME!"

Flames licked at trees nearby, craters indented into the exploded Earth. The sky was purple with miasma. Massacred lower-level demons littered everywhere in random patches. This was war.

Kagome stood there, trembling in both agony and fury. She paid the distressed yells behind her no mind. Her eyes soften, and she smiled weakly. Blood was splattered over her school uniform. Her face was black and blue, as was the rest of her body. Cuts and scratches could not mar her beauty, even near death.

Kagome barely showed her wince as more attacks came from the low-class youkai that Naraku sent her way. They charged at her powdery pink shield, weakening the barrier with each blow. It was slowly draining Kagome's miko ki, in turn killing her. However it was worth it, to save her best friend, sister, brother and son.

"Enough."

The monsters from hell relented a moment, backing away at the evil hanyou's order.

"Ka-go-me." He cooed, floating forward in his own strange shield. Naraku's inky black hair idly swayed around his face. "Wouldn't you rather give up? Be evil, let hate consume your heart, and I promise you'll be free from this torture." He urged darkly.

She stared intently at him, until slowly, her chocolate gaze went dull and blurry. Without her barrier dropping, Kagome staggered forward to stand in front of Naraku, unprotected. Her traveling companions yelled warning and protest to her, and once again Kagome ignored them.

"That's a good miko." Naraku smirked, smug that his mind manipulation had finally worked on the wench.

Suddenly Kagome lunged forward, and Naraku's dull-scarlet eyes widened in shock. Her priestess energy burned and destroyed the shield he'd created. She ended up embracing the enemy.

"Keep your friends close." She whispered gruffly in his ear. "And your enemies closer."

With that spoken Kagome sapped the last amount of her power- her will- into her arms, and Naraku along with his mutations and followers were cremated into dust.

Kagome's protection for her friends dropped with a zapping noise. They all started racing towards her, Sango's dark eyes whelming with tears, Shippo trying to hold back his own, Miroku's worried face and Inuyasha's stressed.

Kagome smiled and murmured, "I love you guys." before falling backwards in an immortal sleep. Her big, caring heart had stopped beating on.

She wasn't alive anymore. She was dead.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Rumiko Takahashi is the creater and owner of Inuyasha, I am not. I don't gain any profit from writing this.


	2. Blank

**B**lank

Kagome was Here, wherever that was. It was dark, yet also light. There was sound, and no sound. There was no taste, and yet there was. She couldn't feel, but at the same time she was able. She could smell, but she couldn't. It had everything, and nothing. It was a place that just was, and wasn't.

It was so strange, but she felt like she should be doing something right now, but for the life of her she couldn't remember. Was she even alive? Why was she here? Who was she?

Her memories were blank, save for one piece of information: her name's Kagome.

For a span of moments-for there was no time Here- Kagome tried to recollect her memories. But it was _difficult_. It didn't matter; she kept attempting to tamper with something- whatever _that_ was. She was completely guessing. No one exactly came and told what's going on. Now she was growing frustrated, and she couldn't even express it, because she had no body to speak of!

It suddenly occurred to her that _she had no body_. Then what was she? A soul forever named Kagome? If not, then why did she only recall that information? Was she missing something important?

_Hello? _She tried to call.

No one answered.

_Somebody, please! Help me! What's going on? _

No one appeared. No miracle happened. If Kagome had tear ducts she would have started crying.

_Is my life really over? Did I complete my goal? I don't remember… _Kagome thought to herself, musing.

Really, that's all she's been doing. Pondering. Questioning. Searching for _something_, even though she had everything in Here.

_But, I can't help that. It's human nature. _Kagome argued. _Wait, was I a human when I was alive? _

And suddenly it all came back to her.

Everything made sense, and it all faded to white with epiphany.

"_This Sesshomaru demands you come back. I will not seem a fool to his younger half-brother." _

…_what? _Kagome asked.

"_Come back, now." _

_But, what if I don't want to? _Of course Kagome yearned to go back, she was just letting her stubborn streak shine through.

There was a sigh.

"_The miko wants to stay dead?" _his voice was coated in a freezing chill.

Kagome grimaced in her mind.

"_N-NO!" _

"_Then leave."_

"_I- I don't know how." _Kagome sputtered, confused.

"_Hnn, the miko does."_

Kagome blinked, and then it came to her.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Inuyasha, I give props to Rumiko Takahashi.


	3. Can't

**C**an't

_Thump. Thump. Thump. _

Sweat trailed and pooled in her neck. Her raven blue tresses were matted down and shone eerily with the dim candle light. Her ivory skin could be lapped up like milk. One dainty hand clutched at her blouse, tugging it away from her steaming body. Her cheeks were adorned in a scarlet flush.

"Do you know what's happening!?"

"No."

She moaned lowly at the voices, chest lifting and falling rapidly. Her lips were parted, letting in and out little puffs of hot oxygen. Her toes were curled, her free hand clenched.

_Thump-a. Thump-a. Thump-a. _

Her eyes opened, and everyone in the room let out a reaction. There were gasps, exclamations, she even heard some scurrying— like someone flung themselves away from her being.

She licked her lips, and tasted salt. Her grip on her shirt tightened even more.

_Thumpa. Thumpa. Thumpa. _

"Her—_ her_ _eyes_! They're _blue_."

_What? _She thought distantly. _No they aren't. They're b__rown. _She felt the pinkie on her right foot jolt—an involuntary twitch. Her head was _killing _her_. _

_Thump-Thump-Thump-Thump-Thump. _

The air caught in her throat, making her want to scream in agony—so she did just that. Her screech pierced the little hut room.

"Kagome!" And then hands were on her—_touching_ her—_hurting_ _so much_. She was panting, her heart ready to explode in her chest. She just _can't_ take anymore—

_ThumpThumpThumpThumpThump. _

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut once more, the light _burning_—flames made love to her body. She had to tell them- she had to _make them stop_.

"_Please. Please STOP!" _She screeched out in a dry voice. Groping hands left instantly.

_Why_? Why did she bring herself to this torture? She wanted to _die_. To go back to the lonely Here. She couldn't. Was this the price to pay for living? All this _pain_?

"What's going on?" Demanded a scruffy voice. Kagome knew that voice, and sobbed to it with her every breath. She had promised she would stay with him, her best friend, forever.

"This Sesshomaru thinks the miko spent too much time in the after plane."

There was silence after that for Kagome. She couldn't breathe—couldn't speak—couldn't see—couldn't hear. But she could feel, oh _yes_ she could. She could feel her connections to this world slipping away as abruptly as they came like a pair of scissors to string.

She can't hold on any longer.

_Thump—Thump…_

_-Thump._

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha, however this _is_ my plotline.


	4. Dead

**D**ead

Kagome was back in Here. However, this time she remembered everything. Idly she hovered in the darkness, confused.

_Why can't I go back? _

"Because, little one. You are dead. The dead are not supposed to roam among the living." Kagome mentally jumped, startled by the voice. No one was with her, from what she could tell.

_Hello? Who said that? _

"Silly girl, it was _me_. The jewel that lied dormant in your side while you were alive. The Shikon No Tama. The Jewel of Four Souls." If Kagome had eyelids, they would have widened in shock.

_You're back in me? How? _

"You are the guardian of me. It's normal that I would become one with your soul as well."

Silence seemed to blanket her mind as she soaked up that information.

_So...What do I do now?_

The Shikon laughed in mirth. "Nothing, because _you_ are _gone_."

_But-But I don't want to be. _Kagome stressed. _W__asn't Kikyo dead?_

The Shikon seemed to sigh in her mind. "She _is _dead. The clay body that travels on dirt paths is not _really_ alive, feeding off other being's souls while living from memories. She is _truly_ no more."

The jewel sighed again, disappointed as Kagome processed that information as well.

"Would you like to go back?" It questioned after a moment.

_Yes. _Kagome replied instantly. She didn't care if there was going to be pain- she just wanted to see her friends and family. She felt like she owed them that much.

"Then make a wish upon me." Kagome's mind groaned, and she gritted her pretend teeth at nothing and everything.

_No. _she stated firmly. _Anything but that._

"Then how will you come back to life?" Kagome floundered, and figured that she didn't have a second option.

_I…I guess we'll remain here for eternity then. _She responded, and suddenly felt very tired and worn down.

Sometime later—a second, a minute, an hour, a day, a week, a month, a year, a century, an eon, an eternity—something changed. Something _bad_.

She realized she forgot who she was— _what_ she was— her _memories_—her _knowledge_—gone. It was like someone was picking them out one by one, and then spilling them into something else, something she couldn't control.

If she knew how, she would have screamed, begged, bargained. She _wanted _to know. To recall her friends, remember her family. But now…she was no one. Just a being. Just a thing. Just… Nothing.

"…Foolish Kagome. If only you made that wish." A voice rasped, wisps of nothing coming to attack.

And once more to the depths of emptiness Kagome went.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha, period.

**Leah:** Hi there! This is my first author's note ^_^  
I'm sorry it's confusing, but trust me, it will make sense in a couple of chapters or so. If that answer isn't satisfying, you can always PM me. I'll help you understand it :D  
I'd like to thank you all that reviewed, followed, and made this story a favorite- you rock! ;3  
If you haven't noticed already, the chapters are going in the pattern: 'a b c...' It was set up that way, hence the name of the story :)  
Happy reading people-


	5. Earth

**E**arth

His world had crumbled. Dimly he realized he was trembling like a lost puppy. First, to lose the love of his life. Next, to lose his best friend. _No_. Inuyasha couldn't stand for that.

Quietly he rose to his feet, as not to disturb the still mourning monk and demon slayer. Shippo was passed out in the corner, tears trailing down his face even in slumber. Inuyasha stepped outside the hut and dragged himself over to her freshly dug grave. His clawed hands fisted as his shoulders hunched.

"_Kagome." _He gritted out, form still quivering. Carefully he bent down, rubbing the dark earth there. Then a thought struck him: there was another way to bring her back. Quickly he stood, and with demonic speed he reached the small home of Kaede.

He slid the door open with a bang, making the inhabitants inside start in surprise and forget their grief momentarily.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, brows furrowed in depression. His cheeks were wet and his heather tinted eyes were irritated red.

"There's _another way_." He announced, sun-shaded eyes wild with insane hope.

"What?" Sango inquired, eyes guarded. She didn't want to be let down once more. Her cheeks were red and water clung at her long lashes. Miroku subtly put his arm around Sango's waist—not for lust, but for comfort and support. Sango didn't shove him away or slap him like usual—her eyes were focused solely on Inuyasha.

"Do you remember when Kagome—" there was intakes of breath at the mention of her name, not ready to hear it so soon—"told you about when Kikyo was resurrected?" At their hesitant nods, Inuyasha continued.

"Well, why don't we find someone else like Urasue and do the same!" He finished. It was silent in the room, save for their breathing. Then Miroku spoke up.

"Should we really try again? I mean…maybe she doesn't want to come back."

Inuyasha's fangs appeared as he growled, "Of course she does!" Shippo woke up and Kirara mewled at the loudness. "I'm gonna go find someone right now. Just you watch—she'll be back before you can even say her name!" And with that he stormed off. Miroku blinked owlishly.

"Speaking of the jewel, do you guys know where it went?" He questioned, lips pursed. Sango's coco brown orbs widened. Shippo gasped in realization.

_No_. Were everyone's thoughts besides Kirara.

"Maybe…maybe Kagome took it with her to the afterlife."

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I will never ever own Inuyasha, I just use the characters for my own twisted purposes.  
**Leah: **Uh- I bet you're wondering where all the SesshyKag fluff is, right?...Well guess what? There isn't gonna be any -_- Just kidding! This is just a _really_ slow story! ^_^" I promise you it will be there eventually.  
_**Heart of Silver4-**_I'm so sorry! I haven't seen the anime in a while, and so I went back to fix it and watched a couple episodes again! I LEARNED! And thank you..? Lol xD  
If anyone can guess what I plan to do in the next chapter- I'll credit you! Hope you enjoyed reading-


End file.
